1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer generated graphical objects, and in particular, automatic and dynamic manipulation of graphical objects when placed in a new graphical layout.
2. Description of Related Art
When computer generated graphical objects are initially generated they are typically scaled and positioned relative to the parameters of a graphical layout and background. The objects may be saved and subsequently re-used in a new graphical layout having a size and/or objects in the background which are different from the initial layout and background.
When the objects are re-used they typically should be scaled and positioned relative to the new graphical layout and background in order to be consistent with the physical parameters of the initial graphical objects. However, considering the original objects are generated as static objects, each time the graphical objects are placed in a new graphical layout, the graphical objects usually need to be manually scaled and re-positioned.
Manually manipulating the objects, as expected, is a very time consuming and tedious process. Very often, the objects must be regenerated from scratch when placed in a new layout in order to be consistent with the original graphical objects.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for generating a graphical object that includes a data defining physical parameter relative to a graphical layout and background, wherein each time the object is placed in a different graphical layout, the data defining physical parameter automatically and dynamically manipulates the graphical object relative to the new graphical layout.